Spirited Away: Chihiro's Return
by Danadoodlydoo
Summary: Chihiro is heading home! she had moved for schooling in America and is visiting for summer Vacation! what strange things will happen! only time will tell I suck at summaries, Rating for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Story, so please be kind to it! Its not fond of harsh words but contructive Critism. Thank you and pretty please read!

Disclaimer: I own Diana That is it! and maybe some future chacters!

**_Luv u Lots_**

**R&R**

* * *

"Chihiro wait up!" Diana Bane yelled after her best friend who had sprinted up the cobbled road. "Its just around this corner". Chihiro yelled back to her friend who was huffing and puffing. Chihiro stopped infront of the old building smiling up at it. Diana caught up, she was huffing and puffing "what's so special about it?" she asked bending over to catch her breath. "Nothing, I just met some special people, and had an experience im not very likely to forget" Diana gave her a funny look "Ewww, not like that kind of experience, yuuuuck" she said giving her friend a dirty look "sorry, I had to ask" she said shrugging. They raced back to Chihiro's old home, the one before she moved to the states for an education. She was on summer vacation and she had invited her best friend Diana to come with her, and how could she pass up the chance? Diana had befriended her as soon as she had moved into the states when she hadn't even been able to speak a word in English; now with the help of Diana she barely had an accent.

Chihiro had taught her how to speak Japanese and Diana could now speak just a fluently as she could English. Chihiro moved to American in 7th grade, she was now a senior making her have studied in America for 5 years and she was proud. Chihiro and Diana arrived huffing and puffing and laughing, the only reason they had tied was Chihiro had tripped and fallen. Diana had left her behind and said, "so long sucker" but Chihiro soon caught up to her, and gave her a piece of her mind. "How come your legs never cramp up?" Diana asked Chihiro. "Magic" she said running inside and into her room. Her room was just the same as she remembered it, Teal with white molding and a painting she had done herself of a beautiful white dragon that wrapped around her room, his face was right above her dresser and he looked kind, yet fierce. "That's so beautiful, did U make that?" she asked pointing to the painting. She nodded laying on her bed

" hey wait that's your dragon!" she exclaimed referring to the dragon that filled Chihiro's sketch books "Yeah" of course she almost noticed The framed pictures on the walls, A man with eight legs, A woman with a wart on her forehead and a frilly blue dress scowling, and another of what looked to be the same woman smiling kindly, of a young woman in a pink uniform, and a rather large baby. And a handsome boy with the dragon flying away in the background, the boy had such a knowing smile on his face, and his hair blew from the wind, he looked about ready to turn and run after the dragon, that was Diana's favorite. She went over to it and examined it closer, finding the boy and the dragon had similar things about them.

Chihiro watched her, and as her hand rose to touch the painting she yelled "NO!" grabbing it and holding it close to her chest. Diana looked confused "what did I do wrong?" she asked looking hurt, and afraid. "Don't ever touch that painting alright?" she said cradling it fondly, only she knew the spell that had been cast upon it and was only doing it for her friend's protection. Years ago, a little while after they first moved in someone had left the beautiful painting on her door step, she begged her mother to have it, so she gave it to her. What she didn't expect was the way Chihiro decorated her room. In her mother's eyes it had been to mature for her, she believed that her daughter should still make her room pink and play with dolls, not something a 13 year old does, and in her mothers eyes she had grown up way to fast.

The painting had a powerful curse on it, if anyone who the painting was not meant for took it by force, it would fly over to the person it was meant for, which was Chihiro and stick to her for hours. She was still hiding her secret from her best friend. But she did plan to tell her, eventually. "Fine" her friend said, looking rather angry. "Im sorry, it's just really special to me" Chihiro said eyes downcast. Diana lightened up, "Lets go to the river to swim!" she exclaimed, they put on bathing suits and wore some loose clothes over them. Chihiro yelled to her parents "Mama, Papa, were going to the river to swim!" "Be careful," her mother yelled back. They got their bikes and took off down the road, the River was a mile away, and it was hot out. They arrived there, sweating heavily and panting, but happy and laughing. Anyone was allowed to swim in the river, it didn't move to fast and no one drank from it, it was the Kohaku river, they had dug it back out and filled it again. It was just as beautiful as before.

Diana jumped right in. but Chihiro hesitated, how would the river react, she had never swam in it before; it had been fixed after she left and she had never had the time. She dipped her pinky toe into the water, it was nice and cool, and she noticed how it almost pulled her into it. She removed her outer clothing and followed her in, barely noticing the water seemingly fasten as she entered it.

* * *

This is the first but definately not the last! please review, it would be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, #2, woo, second in today cause i want to post alot, if i can write enough for the next chapter!

**_R&R_**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been, never will be

* * *

The water was nice and cool and refreshed her tired and aching body, she smiled as it lapped against her warm skin. She dunked her head under the water, just being in the river made her feel like she was with Haku again. And her salty tears ran down her face and into the river, it quivered slightly as the tear touched it, she gasped and smiled. She went under and looked around. She felt something soft caress her cheek, but nothing was there. She swam around in circles seeing white flash out of the corner of her eye. She swam to the surface out of air, Diana was looking for her worriedly, she spotted her surface and ran toward her

"Chi you scared the dickens out of me… what's wrong?" she said seeing the tears trail down her cheeks from her bloodshot eyes. "N-n-nothing" she croaked out. Diana gave her a hug and she noticed the water settle quickly, "what the?" she asked and something dragged Diana down quickly. She screamed and Chihiro grabbed her arm, it looked as if the water itself was trying to pull her to its deep bottom in the center "**HAKU STOP IT!**" Chihiro yelled at the water she was loosing her grip on her friend. "_HAKU!_" she yelled pulling with all her mind "**_KOHAKU NIGIHAYAMI STOP NOW!"_** she said and the water released her sobbing friend who Chihiro hugged tightly.

She glared at the water, not finding its joke funny. And she made it known stomping out of the river, than throwing a rock into it hard. "Don't ever do that again!" she yelled at it and it quivered and seemed to sulk. Diana was no longer crying, but instead stared at her friend, then the water. "W-w-what happened?" she asked eyes wide as saucers. "The water tried to take you" she said looking like she didn't want to talk about it "You are keeping something from me" Chihiro went to speak but Diana held up a hand "Im going to force you to tell me" Chihiro went to speak again, Diana kept her hand up "but not now, later" before sitting down and opening there lunch basket smiling, Chihiro grinned in relief.

They ate their dumplings together feet in the water; Diana was brave and wouldn't let the previous accident scare her away. "Now listen here Mr. River" Diana said a tone of order in her voice "What you did was not very nice, you scared the living daylights out of me and Chihiro" the rivers banks seemed to lower a bit in shame "but I forgive you, don't know about Chihiro though, but she probably does" the river got a little higher "Nope, don't forgive you" she said shaking her head, the river sank again. "The river is going to go all Emo if you don't stop it" Diana said laughing at her friend "she'll get over it soon, I don't exactly understand you Mr. River but im doing my best" Diana said laughing lightly Chihiro spoke

"Im not sure if your Haku or not or if he can hear me" Chihiro said to the river "but if U could, could you tell him I miss him and he shouldn't make promises he cant keep, and that if her remembers me im here all summer, good bye" Chihiro said The river lapped around noisily. They left silently, the day was cooling fast and they would have to hurry to get home before dinnertime. They ate roasted pork for dinner and set up their sleeping bags outside, Chihiro and Diana were going to camp in her backyard. "You do know you have to tell me about that" Diana said from inside their little tent Chihiro was looking up at the top of the tent and tears were welled up in her eyes.

"Water works aint gonna to cut it sweetheart" Diana was from a little down south. "I know, it just hurts to talk about it," she said rubbing her eyes thinking '_damnit_'. "Where should I start?" "The beginning is fine" Diana stated and Chihiro hurtled full force into her story. "… And he promised me we'd see each other again, and im afraid he isn't going to keep his promise, after all he could have came anytime" Diana sighed rubbing her temples "First of all your barely home" Diana said "Haku himself is probably still under contract though he knows his name" Chihiro nodded "And maybe he can't come for you, maybe you have to go to him" Diana said and the girls didn't even notice the wind pick up. "Its never there when I go to it, the room is closed, I even broke a window there is nothing there" she stated "Maybe you can only go on certain days, what was the date you went last time" (im making this up) Chihiro thought for a moment "June 7th" she said thinking "well that's tomorrow! We'll go then"

* * *

My story is afraid of Mean words, so be nice, if u review, constructive Critism at the worst, than you

**_Luv U Lots_**


	3. Chapter 3

#3!!!!!!!!! Haku's in this one but They don't meet again in this one, sorry to disapoint you It starts out with Haku, kk thank you

Disclaimer: Its not mine, it will never be, (well i have the video at home) and thats that

**_R&R_**

**_LUV U LOTS_**

* * *

He arrived at my river completely exhausted, and leapt strait into his river. It washed over him in content, he was not his river, he is the spirit of his river, it is not him it is a part of him. He relaxed and after a little bit went inside his home right next to it. He slept as soon as his head hit the pillow of his bed. At around midnight The River began to lap noisily to get his attention. He went down to it and tried to read its wants, it wanted to tell him something. So he let it. Wat he saw amazed him.

Chihiro had come to is river! She had swam there! It brought tears to his eyes he missed her so much. His river had acted like a fool and tried to drown her friend out of jealousy. She had yelled at it, been angry with him. Her friend was really nice. And he heard her parting words; they made tears flow down his cheeks. Of course he remembered her, how could he forget? He was very in love with her, he knew it, she was beautiful, and kind and brave and strong. What was there not to love? He would do his very best to bring her to him, but he could only hope.

* * *

The two girls slept soundly through the night. When they awoke Chihiro smiled happily, not even remembering her reason for this happiness of course. "Di wake up!" she exclaimed jumping on her friend, her friend's hair looked like there was a scared cat attached to her skull. It Made Chihiro laugh and Diana chased her it took Diana a half an hour to catch Chihiro and she only did because Chihiro nearly died from laughing to hard.

They went inside and dressed for their day of adventuring. They left a not on how they were going out and may not return that day and not to worry. They set off laughing and excited as soon as they got there they chained up there biked and raced down the tunnel. At the end was a waiting room, sure there's a mistake, maybe you got the date wrong…" "No, that's not it, I guess with no doors leading out; there was no train, no nothing." Chihiro sat down, and cried. "I guess I just can't go back" and Diana tried to comfort her friend and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Diana woke to the sounds of a train; she stretched her arms and looked around. They were still in a room, but this time there was a large door and beyond that door was a grassy hill. Diana jumped up and shook her friend awake. "Chihiro wake Ur bottom up!" she yelled. Screaming loudly. Chihiro shot up and looked around scared. She relaxed when she noticed they weren't in any immediate trouble.

"What the hell?" she asked groggily. "Do you hear it?" Diana asked, Chihiro listened and shot up. "The train," Diana stepped aside and revealed the doorway. Chihiro walked forward slowly and began to laugh, tears streamed down her face. "Im Home" she said jumping around happily, Diana smiled at her friend's happiness. Suddenly she grabbed Diana's arm "come on" and she damn near flew toward the river. It was rather small and they crossed it with ease it looked exactly the same Chihiro wiped her eyes. "Now we wait," she said sitting on the ground at the beginnings of the restaurants, about a half an hour later the sky darkened and shadows seeped suddenly from the ground into the forms some humans, some shapeless blobs. Chihiro smiled happily. Diana freaked out.

* * *

"AHH! Where did they come from?" she exclaimed crying out and clutching to Chihiro. Suddenly Chihiro ran forward, "we have to find Haku, or Lin and fast!" she said, Diana looked scared Chihiro pulled her to the bridge. And Chihiro said "hold your breath, I hope this still woks" and they went onto the bridge, apparently it did because they were not bothered and slipped into the wall unnoticed. They were in the garden and released there breath. They carefully went down the stairs and just as they were going into Kamajii's boiler room they noticed they were see through "crap" Chihiro said entering the boiler she was so happy to be home "Kamajii!" She said happily he looked "Sen?" he said, she nodded smiling tears in her eyes "SEN!" he exclaimed then noticed her state of see through and offered her some food. She took some and gave some to Diana "and who might this be" he asked referring to Diana.

* * *

"This is Diana, she's my best friend" Diana was very pale in the face "hello there" he said sticking out one of his many hands n greeting. She shook his hand and said, "p-p-pleasure to meet you" she stuttered Kamajii smiled "your almost as bad as our young Sen was when she came here" he said laughing "Hey!" Chihiro said. Suddenly the door opened and Chihiro and Diana hid in the corner. It was a young woman, she had a bright smile and she had brought down some food for the sootballs.

Suddenly she looked around and saw them. "Not again" she said, "wait, Sen?" she asked recognizing Chihiro. And Chihiro ran to her, hugging her as tight as possible. Tears poured out of both girl's eyes "Hi Lin" Chihiro said, Diana just stood there looking left out. "Um, hi, im Diana" she said scuffing her shoe on the ground. "Hi, im Lin" she said smiling and shaking her hands "Is Haku here?" Chihiro asked Lin "Actually no, he's at his river for a while" she said "oh" Chihiro muttered, Diana and Lin both felt for her "He should be back soon" Lin said brightly Chihiro forced a smile "that's good, so how's the old hag?" Chihiro asked Lin "which one?" she snorted "Yubaba" She grinned "Fine as the day you left, but a little more humble, but I don't think you should go to her until Haku comes back, just in case" she said "hide down here" she said referring to both girls. "Alright, we'll play it safe" Diana said and as soon as Lin left the room Diana grinned like a fox "for now" and they both lied down to get some rest.

* * *

Yay! please Review, No Harsh words, just constructive criticism thank you and i don't mind complements either ;)

**_LUV U LOTS_**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya'll Know the drill, i love you all thank you for coming to my humble story to read, im probably only going to update once a week, don't hate me for it though, i'll try to update more.

Disclaimer: Diana's mine the rest aren't and maybe some future new characters, hmmmmmmmmmm

* * *

The next day Chihiro awoke with her back sore and light snoring beside her. She shot up and smiled through her aching back, spirit world floors were apparently just as comfortable as real world ones. Diana was sleeping in the little corner beside her; they were not immediately Visible from the door, that's why they had slept there. She cracked her back and lightly shook her friend awake, it was quarter of 3 o'clock, and Chihiro had never slept so late in her life. But the day before had been a trying one and she had an excuse. She shook Diana "wake up" one of the qualities that Diana had that was not so good was she was a heavy sleeper and tough to wake up. "Mahabdahisssssssssssssssssssss" he made a funny noise making Chihiro giggle, she always new how to make Chihiro laugh.

Suddenly Chihiro remembered something "oh crap what about my parents!" exclaimed Chihiro, hand over her mouth. Diana gulped and looked sad "We have to go back" Chihiro's eyes looked down "your right" she said Diana stood up. "I'll go back and tell your parents were staying at an old friends house for the week" and they ran outside and to the building "hurry back" Chihiro said and Diana ran into the building. Chihiro stayed out of sight in the shadows of the building awaiting her friend return. After about two hours she was back huffing and puffing with a few pairs of both girl's clothes. "It was suspicious otherwise," she said putting down the bag and leaning on the wall for support. It was beginning to get dark and the girls raced into the boiler room as fast as they could.

* * *

Lin was by the door, arms crossed and growling, apparently ready to scream at the girls "We were just…" "I don't care!" Lin screamed angrily "You disappeared! What if someone saw you, we couldn't exactly send out a search party!" "Now you listen here," Diana said getting up in Lin's face "We had to tell Chihiro's parents we weren't going to be home for a while! We didn't want half of the police in Japan looking for us!" she yelled, Lin looked surprised, it was common knowledge that no one messed with Chihiro as long as Diana was around. She had a tongue and a half and was more than ready to defend herself or Chihiro at any time, with fists or with words. Lin took a step back looking surprised "You better watch it, your tongue could get you in trouble here" Lin growled, but Diana was determined to win this one "Better watch your voice level; when your speaking to me" and Lin let it go

"you two need to eat, I smuggled some rice from upstairs but I can't always do that you know" she said handing them two bowls of rice. They gobbled the food down hungrily. Diana smiled and said "Thank you very much Lin" clearly no longer mad. Lin just shook her head, collected the bowls and left the room. The girls helped Kamajii the rest of the day; mostly they cleaned up the filthy room as best as they could. The days passed like this all week and The two girls grew bored of the spirit world, being as they were limited to the small room that seemed more like a prison then a boiler room. But they're sprits rose when they learned Haku would be back in a few days. Chihiro couldn't help but smile at the thought.

* * *

Haku's POV

He loved his river very much and loathed the thought of returning to the bathhouse. He spent as much time with his river as possible, going over the memory of Chihiro's swim in his river and her beautiful face and how she seemed to miss him so much. And how her parting words stung t his heart and made him pine for her. He slept late that day and over the last week in his river home he devised a plan, he would go to Yubaba and force her to let him retrieve Chihiro from her world. No matter the costs. He smiled, having a plan made him feel better and the last night of his stay with his river he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, more than happy to face Yubaba the next day.

* * *

Regular POV 

Chihiro danced around all morning, dusting the top of Kamajii's shelves and other places that desperately needed to be dusted. She laughed and sang and Diana, Lin and Kamajii were ecstatic to, only because of her happiness. "I get to seeeeeeeeeeeeee Haku Tooooodaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy" she sang happily "ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you're going to wake up the whole bathhouse!" Lin exclaimed trying to shut up the foolish girl. She giggled and began chasing the sootballs around. Suddenly there were shouts from a floor above them of "Master Haku is back!" and Chihiro smiled then began messing with her hair "what if he doesn't want to see me, what if he hates me?" she asked Lin, she shook her head and said "Im going to go get him," and she ran off.

* * *

Yay, Review please 

**_Luve U Lots_**


	5. Chapter 5

alright so i thought i would go see what happened on this account, ya know since its an old one i haven't checked and months

and i was pleasently surprised when i saw how many peeps read it

so i figured i would post what i had written and be done with it

Disclaimer- I OWN DIANA AND NO ONE ELSE!

* * *

Lin ran as fast as she could up the stairs, not that she wanted to really see Haku, but she loved to see her friend happy. "Haku!" she yelled seeing him run up to the elevator "can't talk now Lin, I have to convince Yubaba to let me get Chihiro back" and he was off. "But wait… HAKU!" she yelled as the elevator took off She sat down in a huff and waited for the elevator to come back down so she could go up to catch him. She leapt into the elevator and willed it to go faster, she tapped her foot impatiently. "Hurry up!" she said out loud. She heard yelling and crashing from inside of Yubaba's room. An angry Haku shouting, and apparently causing more than some of the ruckus could be heard down the hall.

"We don't need the filthy human back!" "You don't need her back! But I do! I need her back!" his voice cracked, and apparently so did Yubaba's will "She can come and visit, for a few weeks, if you really need it" she could hear him make a loud 'Whoop' noise. She laughed from where she was. He came out laughing and running "Lin! I get to take Chihiro home!" she held his arms tightly and looked him in the eye "Its to late" she said and he looked at her shocked and scared "what do you mean?" she laughed lightly "she's in the boiler room right now!" he looked at her shocked "are you, are you serious?" he asked eyes full of happiness, she nodded "go get her" and he took her advice immediately. She followed eager to see the look on both of her friend's faces when they saw each other again.

Haku POV

"Yubaba may I please go to the human world to retrieve Chihiro?" he asked praying for her consent. "No" he kept the tears down "Just because your sore about her beating you in that contest doesn't mean…" "I am Not!" she exclaimed angrily "Yes you are!" he yelled right back "I do not want a pathetic human in my bath house no matter what!" Hake hadn't been that angry in a while. "CHIHIRO IS NOT PATHETIC!" he roared at her sending her flying backward with his anger. "She is a wonderful person" he said much quieter. Seeming to deflate. "We don't need the filthy human back!" Yubaba yelled angrily, his eyes filled up with tears "You don't need her back! But I do! I need her back!" his voice cracked, he was getting sadder by the second. Yubaba sighed. "She can come and visit, for a few weeks, if you really need it" Yubaba said looking defeated.

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and He Made a happy noise of success. He ran out of the room and strait into Lin "Lin! I get to take Chihiro Home!" he was on cloud 9. "Its to late" she said and his body froze. Deep horror flooded through his body, why couldn't he, was she all right? "What do you mean?" his voice dripping with fear. Lin's laughing calmed him, it couldn't be that bad if she was laughing. "she's in the boiler room right now!" she exclaimed smiling, his heart had stopped anticipating bad news but sped into overdrive when he heard this. "are you, are you serious?" he asked happiness welling up inside of him. Lin nodded "go get her" and he flew toward the elevator Lin not far behind.

Regular POV

Chihiro sat downstairs nervously playing with her thumbs, what of Haku didn't like her anymore, maybe he had jut made the promise to get rid of her? "Stop it right now" Diana said to her friend knowing exactly what she was doing, she was second-guessing herself. "Well maybe he doesn't want to see me" she said eyes downcast "Sweetie if he didn't want to see you why did Lin run up those stairs like a rabbit from a fox?" she asked, Chihiro shrugged "That's what I thought, stop worrying your pretty little head about it, you got me" Chihiro nodded. They heard the boiler room door crash open and pounding footsteps. She felt nervousness rise in her chest. The smaller Boiler room door that comes from the Bath house began to slide open, she held her breath and…

* * *

alright you can still review if you really want 


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter, i only had like the first paragraph written of it so i had to finish it up really quick, I'm proud of myself the rest took like five minutes, go me!

Disclaimer- I want Haku

* * *

A young Man with gorgeous black hair and turquoise eyes entered the room. "Chihiro" he said smiling. Her heart has stopped and she stared at him. "Chihiro its me, its Haku" he said and a huge grin swept across her face. "H-Haku" she said as a tear slipped from her eye. He smiled right back and raced over to her sweeping her into his arms. She began to laugh and embraced him right back. The only thoughts that were able to sweep through her mind were 'Haku is back' and 'I missed him so much'. She let silent tears of joy slip from her eyes and onto his shoulder. He looked down at her his grin disappearing "Chihiro why are you crying?" he looked worriedly "cause im just, im just so happy to see you again" she said smiling up at him. He refused to let her go.

"Alright I hate to ruin the happy moment but how are we supposed to explain my presence?' Diana asked her arms folded across her chest "and who might you be?" Haku asked angrily, people didn't talk to him like that "My name is Diana, you must be Haku, nice to meet you" she stated bored "You also" Haku stated, he didn't like her one bit "We have to bring you to Yubaba, she'll know what to-" Diana cut him off "I aint going anywhere near that old hag" Haku was shocked by her flat out rudeness "Diana cut it out and be nice" Diana huffed "I am being nice!" Chihiro shrugged "Di just humor me" and Diana sighed before putting a fake smile on her face

"Pleased to meet you Haku, lord of a river that almost drowned me for fun and takes years to fill promises" Haku was pissed "I did my best, Yubaba wouldn't let me and it wasn't my river's fault, it doesn't know better" she was turning a funny purplish shade "If you really wanted to see Chi you could have! She could have had a lot happier childhood not pining over you because she couldn't see you and because she thought you didn't give a damn I-" Lin cut her off "Silence human or I'll out off your tongue and serve it to the frog spirits" she pulled out a small knife for emphasis.

Diana's mouth snapped shut and she resolved to glaring angrily Haku looked down at Chihiro still in his embrace. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown, her hair was long and silky smooth, her lips were the perfect rose shade and her cheeks had her permanent blush. But he could see underneath her beauty night where she cried herself to sleep, refused to go to the dance because she refused to have a boyfriend, lack of friends, frown lines from missing him. He studied her face and sighed, he had caused this.

"I am sorry Chihiro, I have caused you pain. I don't deserve to be even near you, you are a perfect beautiful young woman and I am a coward who lets an old woman rule his life" he slowly released her "I would understand if you hated me" he said quietly. Suddenly he felt warm hands tilt his face upward to look into her soft eyes "Your right, I cried myself to sleep many nights, I doubted myself, I didn't share some of the same experiences as some of my friends"

he knew she wouldn't take him back, he after all was a monster. "But I don't care, you know why?" she asked him. He searched her face for an answer "Because I love you" she stated moving her face toward his. He gathered her in his arms and swept her into a passionate kiss. They both pulled away breathing hard "And it doesn't matter that I missed that stuff" he rested a hand on her warm cheek as she spoke

"I chose to miss it, it was my choice, I didn't want to experience that stuff unless it was with my dragon" and he kissed her again, he loved the way her lips tasted, he had never felt so happy, so human, so loved. "Chihiro I love you" Haku stated, she looked into his eyes and knew he meant every word "Haku I love you to" Chihiro stated, he did the same thing and found she was telling the truth. Diana, Lin and Kamajii watched smiling.

"I recognize it now" Lin said to Kamajii "Yes Lin, this is love, isn't it wonderful" Lin nodded tears in her eyes "Yes it is" Diana shrugged grinning "Hey Lin are there any hott spirits around here?" Lin laughed "Not really, they're few and far between, and even if there were I wouldn't tell you, I usually save them for myself" it was the perfect moment all around, Lin and Diana exchanged fox grins opened there mouths as wide as they went and started singing on the top of there lungs "Haku and Chihiro sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then come Chihiro with a-" they were cut off by an angry Haku "don't you dare finish that sentence!" and there laughter was heard throughout the bathhouse, everything was back where it belonged.

* * *

cue the 'awws'

Review me baby

you can probably tell my writting style is alot diffrent now but oh well

i kinda fixed the other chapters a little

on my new account XOMADCRAZZYOX i am writting another Spirited away fic, it will probably take a while to write but oh well

i hope you liked it

just cause the story is over doesn't mean you don't have to review

thank you guys for reading

_**LOVE U LOTS**_


End file.
